UnNamed
by Ikarias
Summary: A small boy is born, some time after the last epp. What world will he live in? Will he be able to survive? What role will he have?


**Yes, he's back. With a fic. I got second doubts about this fic. So it's up to you to convince me.  As for the fic, lots of drama, action, and only a side role for Lucy. Hope you will enjoy the first chapter. If not, don't judge a book by its first chapter.**

**By the way, I don't own Elfen Lied. Wish I did. Although, I don't think you can OWN lucy. She owns you…**

---

_Somewhere in Tokyo._

"Honey, i think I'm pregnant."  
"What? Pregnant, but the doctor said we couldn't."  
"Well, i just can from him, and he said so. I'm late, and the test said it's time to start a family."  
"O my god. A baby. Were gonna have a baby! Wait till i tell the guy's at the lab. There going to go crazy on me!"

_Seven months later._

Loud screams came out of the room in the hospital. A woman lay in pain. Her beautiful pink hair was soaked with sweat, sticking to her face. Face torn in pain. Her legs spread, a doctor in between. Her husband was holding her hand, fighting the urge to take her from that place, to hold her, to end her pain, and not to faint from the pain in his heart and hand. Suddenly, she fell silent. His fears grew. There had been complications. The child was a month early, and for some reasons it was hard for Izumi to to fulfill the pregnancy. There were a lot of doctors there, in case anything went wrong. Suddenly, a loud scream, But not from his wife. It was a baby's voice. It sent a shiver through his body, a relief that Akira was alright. But no matter his joy, he couldnt relax yet. Izumi was unconscious, and looked very pale. He was no doctor, but it seemed to him she lost a lot of blood. The doctor got up, holding a their child, and gave him to a nurse, who was holding a towel. "We'll do the best we can, mister Matsuyama. Let us do the rest. Please take a rest, you have been up for 35 hours now. Go to sleep, the nurses will find you a bed." Toji got up, dazed. suddenly he felt the fatigue of helping his laboring wife for almost 2 whole days. He didn't even notice one of the nurses taking him to a small room where he fell asleep.

Toji woke up to a white ceiling, with the clock next to him telling him almost two days had passed. His mind cleared as a washed his face, bringing back the worries for Izumi and Akira. As he stepped out of the room, a nurse told him she was alright, just like their son. He followed the coloured lines to the right doctors office, where he sat down to hear the details. "Your son is doing fine, mister Matsuyama. Hes a little under his weight, and a little small, but he will survive." the doctor said in a reassuring voice. "And my wife? Is she OK?". "she will survive as well, but there were complications. A lot was damaged during delivery. We had to perform surgery, and we removed the uterus.". The room was silent for a moment. "She will live, Toji, but I'm afraid you wont be able to have another baby. At least, not in any conventional way". "Mister Matsuyama, are you alright? Mister Matsuyama, Toji. Toji!". Toji Matsuyama fainted where he sat.

Again Toji woke to a white ceiling, much in distress this time. He turned his head, to find his wife sitting in the bed next to him, breast feeding their son. A moment passed before the image reached his mind, to understand she wasn't dead, that Akira wasn't either. That they were doing fine. "Hello honey. Welcome back.". They talked for a moment, before Toji turned his attention to Akira. "How is he doing?". "There is something you should know" Izumi said, very hesitantly. His concern grew, as he looked at her. Izumi turned their sun around, only to reveal a healthy normal buy, with beautiful bright red hair, a round face, and 2 little horns sticking out of his hair. Again, Toji fainted where he sat.

_One year later._

Toji opened the door to their little house, to find Izumi doing the last of the cooking. "I'm home." he said in a weary voice, as he hang up his coat. "Welcome back. Dinner will be ready in a minute. Sit down, you look tired". He dropped down on the couch, only to jump up again. he found a small toy-car sticking out of the couch, and a smile came to his face. It suddenly faded however. "Izumi. Do you think it was the right choice?" "What honey?" she asked without turning. "To keep Akira alive i mean. We know what he is. I saw the devastation Lucy left when she escaped. And they all kill their parents. I hope we didn't choose wrong." Toji felt her arms wrap around him from behind. He leaned in on her, hiding in her warmth. "I know, we're taking a big risk. But i believe we can change him. He doesn't have to turn out that way. We love him, he's loved by his friends. Where doing the best we can, love". Suddenly, Akira came running through the door. "Daddy daddy" he yelled, with a grin on his face.Toji smiled and picked up his son, holding him at arms length. "Well hello! What do we have here!" "Daddy daddy!" the boy yelled again, stretching his arms in return.

_Fourteen years later._

"Akira. AKira. AKIRA!" He lifted his head a few inches. Slowly his mind woke up after him as it was still asleep. He saw Hikaru, his class mate staring at him, with a tired expression on her face which showed that she was tired of him. The only problem was that her face, a cute one, was only 3 inches from his. Upon realizing that, he jumped up, hitting his head against the chair being help up by Suza, another classmate. No-one knew his real name, but he was even listed in the school records under that name. "Suza! What are you doing, Stupid!" "Sorry, little demon friend, but you deserved some punishment for almost molesting Hikaru. And it was fun". "Molesting her? I didn't do anything to her she..." He tried to explain, but Hikaru put up a scared girls voice. "Rape me?! No, Rapist! Hentai! No!." A silence fell in the filled classroom. All eyes focused on the three, With the confused, fear-filled Akira dead center. A moment later the two next to him burst out in laughter, Suza slapped him on his shoulder and Hikaru kissed the top of his head. "Come on" she said. "Its 4 o'clock, walk me home". The Big Boy Suza, as he was sometimes called by others, fell in behind her, filling the entire doorway. Akira, Only slightly shorter but a lot slimmer, fell in as third. He walked through the door, bright long red hair waving behind him, to bring his to best friends home, and to see if his parents were home already.


End file.
